Bludo
Bludo is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. He is the current Goron Patriarch and a Goron Elder of Goron City in the Eldin Canyon region one hundred years after the Great Calamity. Description Bludo is an elderly Goron with a white beard who wears a bracelet on his left arm. He has apparently lost his right eye at some point in the past as he wears an eyepatch over his right eye. He is slightly taller than Link and is still strong despite his age. Like past Goron Patriarchs Darunia and Darbus, he is a strong and proud Goron who bravely confronts threats to himself or his people, though he dislikes that his ability to do so is hampered by his age which causes him to suffer terrible back pain to the point he relies on painkillers to ease his pain so he can continue fighting to protect his people from the threat of Vah Rudania. As a result of his age, he relies on Yunobo, the descendant of the Goron Champion Daruk who Bludo and the Goron respect greatly. Bludo himself is somewhat protective of the timid Yunobo, whom he understands lacks his ancestor's courage and fighting spirit. Though he respects Daruk and wishes Yunobo were more like him, he realizes that Yunobo's timid nature would make it dangerous for him to deal with Vah Rudania on his own, thus he works together with him to combat the Divine Beast. He has some authority the minor operations of Goron Group Mining Company especially during a state of emergency from either dangerous volcanic activity, monster activity, and situations like the crisis with Vah Rudania. He also has authority over the Bridge of Eldin and can order the drawbridge raised to cut off access to Death Mountain. He also has authority over the Goron Guards that protect Goron City. Thus despite his age he has a powerful influence over Goron City and its mining operations. Story Link is directed by Impa to seek out the Goron leader to learn more about freeing the Divine Beast Vah Rudania. Link finds him in front of his house in Goron City and learns that he has been fighting off Vah Rudania which has awoken after a long period of dormancy and has been rampaging on Death Mountain. However the fighting has caused Bludo's back problem to flare up, causing him great pain. He reveals Yunobo left go to the Abandoned North Mine to retrieve some painkillers for Bludo from an old supply room, but hadn't returned. Link finds Yunobo trapped by some boulders inside the supply room, forcing Link to use a cannon to destroy the boulders and free Yunobo. Thanking Link for freeing him, Yunobo returns to Bludo. Bludo thanks Link for helping Yunobo and gives him three Fireproof Elixirs as a reward. As he is about to set off to meet Yunobo at the Bridge of Eldin, he mentions Daruk and though he means no disrespect to Daruk's legacy, he knows that Yunobo will not be able to handle Vah Rudania without him. Link who has lost him memories due to the Slumber of Restoration, asks Bludo about Daruk and he points out the giant statue of Daruk that overlooks Goron City, which causes Link to remember his 4th recovered memory "Daruk's Mettle" where he remembers the time Daruk protected him from some falling boulders while Link was observing Daruk test piloting Vah Rudania. After noting Link's odd behavior, Bludo prepares to leave to meet Yunobo, only for his back to go out, forcing him to ask Link to tell Yunobo he will have to cancel. Link however finds Yunobo under attack by two Moblins, forcing Link to rescue him again before he can relay Bludo's message. Yunobo is discouraged to hear the painkillers didn't work and decides to head on home, but Link stops him and explains he wishes to board Vah Rudania and convinces Yunobo to help him. Link manages to board it with Yunobo's assistance and defeats Fireblight Ganon to free Vah Rudania and Daruk's spirit, bring peace to Death Mountain and ending the threat Vah Rudania posed to Goron City, to the relief of Bludo and Yunobo. As thanks for his efforts, Bludo entrusts Link with Daruk's legendary sword the Boulder Breaker which Link can wield as a powerful two-handed sword which function more akin to a hammer than a sword as it relies entirely on brute force than cutting power. Like the other Champion weapons, this sword can be reforged if it breaks, giving Link a powerful reforgeable sword capable of breaking Ore Deposits in one hit. Bludo remains in Goron City with Yunobo and witnesses Vah Rudania fire its laser at Hyrule Castle during Link's epic battle with Calamity Ganon. Category:Gorons Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild characters Category:Monarchs